g569fandomcom-20200213-history
Fukuro
Fukuro is a member of the Trinity Raven, a group in the assassin guild, Death's Head Caucus, that worked under Jellal. Appearance Fukuro's appearance is one of the most bizarre seen so far in the series, having the body of a man but the head of an owl, as well as a rocket pack strapped to his back. His body is heavily muscular and mostly bare, with his clothing consisting only of a pair of green short tights held up by a belt, whose buckle bears a symbol reminiscent of a waning moon with a triangle pointing left in the empty part, and high sneakers bearing the same symbol. He also dons wristbands, and each of his biceps is adorned by a band which has several long feathers hanging down from it. In the manga, his shorts bear some kanji on the left leg; in the anime, however, these were replaced by a flame motif; a flame is also tattooed on Fukuro's left calf. His rockets, attached to his back by a pair of large straps passing above and below his arms, are extremely long, and each bears the word Justice imprinted on it four times. In the anime, they were portrayed differently, sporting no writings and possessing much bulkier forms. Fukuro's appearance slightly changes when he "eats" his opponents as seen when he ate Natsu. During Natsu's digestion process, apart from taking his Magic, Fukuro grew a patch of Natsu's hair on the middle of his head and also took after Natsu's eyes. Personality Fukuro is somehow hypocritical, as he fancies himself a warrior of justice despite the fact he's an assassin working for a Dark Guild. He often goes on to talk about justice during confrontation, and claims for himself the right to punish those he considers "evildoers".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 15-20 He sees his opponents as prey, and makes sure to learn their weaknesses before the fight, so that he can effectively move in for the kill after weakening his opponents through the exploitation of their major weaknesses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 14-15 Also, true to his owl's head, he's often heard screeching, and sometimes bends his head to one side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Page 20 History He fought in the Cabria War along with his teammates and killed every ranked officer under the Western Army's command.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Page 19 Magic and Abilities Night Vision: Thanks to his owl's head, Fukuro is capable of perfectly seeing in the darkness, having been able to see through Simon's Dark Moment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Page 16 Jet Magic: *'Judgement Hou': Fukuro fires a blast of energy at the opponent which does external and internal damage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Page 17 *'Jet Ho Ho Hou': Fukuro uses his rocket packs to launch himself at his target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Page 4 *'Missile Ho Ho Hou': Fukuro launches his rocket packs at his opponent. Fukuro can control the path of the rocket packs and there are arms which come out from the bottom of each one to grab the opponent. After grabbing the target with his rockets, he can make them spin in a circle: this was used to take advantage of Natsu's motion sickness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Page 12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 13-14 Absorption Magic: *'Capture Ho Ho Hou': Fukuro's most unusual technique and the source of his power. Fukuro eats his opponents and take their Magic as his own, once he has digested them they become permanently part of his power. However, the strength of the obtained power doesn't seem to be as powerful as the original wielder's, proven when Fukuro used Natsu's fire breath on Gray and it had no effect on him, with Gray commenting that those flames were nothing compared to Natsu's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 16-18 *'Fire Ho Ho Hou': After "eating" Natsu, Fukuro gained this attack which allows him to shoot fire at his opponent from his fist. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Page 18 *'Fire Dragon's Roar': After "eating" Natsu, Fukuro gained this attack which allows him to breath fire at his opponent, pretty similar to Natsu's version. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 89, Page 7 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Fukuro displayed great prowess in unarmed combat, having been able to fight pair to pair with Natsu, an extremely proficient hand-to-hand fighter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Page 10 Enhanced Durability: Fukuro has shown to possess a high degree of physical durability, receiving Natsu's Fire Dragon's Claw attack on his face and acting as if nothing happened, with no visible injuries on himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Page 11 Equipment Rocket Pack: Fukuro possesses a large pair of rockets attached to his back, which allows him to fly around at high speeds and to attack his enemies. He's capable of detaching these rockets from his back and to control them remotely, allowing him to grab opponents and drag them around in the air through the use of the two mechanical arms which can come out of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 12-13 Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fukuro appears as a playable character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Major Battles *Natsu Dragneel & Simon vs. Fukuro *Gray Fullbuster vs. Fukuro Trivia *In the manga Trinity Raven's fate is unknown. In the anime, near the end of the arc, Fukuro is the one to save Ikaruga and Vidaldus, taking them away from the exploding tower through the use of his rockets.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 40 *Amongst his fellow Assassins, Fukuro is the one most living up to Trinity Raven's bird-theme, with "Fukuro" being Japanese for "Owl", and his appearance and screeches mirroring the animal's theme as well. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains